I am in the process or recruitment for basic researchers to work in the laboratory. The main areas of research are mechanisms of resistance to EGFR inhibitors in non-small cell lung cancer, and modulation of apoptosis by interfering with molecules that prevent apoptosis (Bcl-2 family and inhibitor of apoptosis proteins). Novel molecules that have the potential of reversing or circumventing resistance to EGFR inhibitors will be tested and the mechanism of action elucidated. In particular, the study of HSP-90 inhibitors appear particular promising. Based on previous work in resected non-small cell lung cancer samples, where we identified HSP-90 to be an important prognostic marker and also an important target for therapy in vitro, novel HSP-90 inhibitors will be tested in an in vitro screening system that I developed previously. In the clinic, I am setting up clinical studies in all malignancies of the chest, including lung cancer (non-small cell and small cell lung cancer), mesothelioma, thymoma and esophageal cancers. The emphasis in clinical development is on early phase development of novel agents, in particular those that can be effective in patients who are refractory to EGFR inhibitors and modulators of apoptosis. Of immediate opening are phase II studies of a Bcl-2 small molecule inhibitor in small cell lung cancer, a second-generation EGFR irreversible inhibitor in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer who failed erlotinib. A tumor board is being organized, to include major organ specialists. The next phase will include activation of multidisciplinary studies in the area of neoadjuvant treatment of borderline operable non-small cell lung cancer and esophageal cancer. Furthermore, I am reorganizing the cross institute lung cancer group, with the scope of fostering collaborations and novel project. One of these will be on the development of lung cancer stem cells.